Good Luck Getting Out
by JustJun
Summary: Continues off immediately after season 5 finale. Pam x Tara. Tamela. After the battle Pam suffers from a deadly silver wound and Tara is on hand to help. fluff, action, drama


**Good luck getting out**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Pam Swynford De Beaufort x Tara Thornton

**Disclaimer: **I do not own True blood nor do I take credit for the creation of its characters or plot.

**Summary: **Continues off immediately after season 5 finale. Pam x Tara. Tamela. After the battle Pam suffers from a deadly silver wound and Tara is on hand to help.

_Spoiler warning for Season 5_

* * *

A loud gunshot erupts through the warehouse as another Vampire Guard explodes in a mess of goo. Hearing another set of footsteps Tara turns around quickly and unleashes another shot. The guard is hit, but doesn't explode; she's thrown off slightly but suddenly remembers there are more than just vampires in the authority. The human guard charges toward her wooden stake in hand.

"Idiot" she mutters. Then with vampire speed she rushes towards him and punches him in the face knocking him back into a wall. She looks around her taking in the mess of vampire blood and guts on the floor and takes a moment to listen to her surroundings. Being a Vampire did have its perks its seems, super hearing being one. She can hear light footsteps and some distance talking which has turned into yelling and shouting – well that means Jason's ok she muses.

With her gun armed and ready she runs through the hallways and passages towards the rest of the group. She has to make her way back, more importantly she has to find her way back to Pam, hopefully she's with everyone else. During the fight she and Pam had gotten separated, then everything took a turn for the worse when guards arms with UV torches and guns ambushed them. Tara clenches her fist remembering the sting of the UV burn, now that hurt. She wasn't much use in that fight; having collapsed to the floor the moment the UV was shone upon her by several guards. Pam though severely in pain still rushed towards the guards and took them out one by one. She yelled to Tara to run and she'd find her later, and that was the last Tara had seen of her.

"Damn it. Where are you Pam?" says Tara. She's not worried. She's scared shitless for her maker. Eric had taught her that a maker and prodigy had a bond, a mental link as it were to know where the other was and if they were safe or not. Tara tapped into this briefly before they broke into the authority, and it gave her comfort to know she could still feel Pam, though highly distressed, she was relieved to know she was still alive. Now though, she can feel nothing. Two more guards appear and she shoots at them quickly, one explodes but the other evades the shot. She shoots again, but the gun just clicks. She's out of bullets. The guard sees his opportunity and shoots rapidly at her, spraying wooden bullets everywhere. Tara runs quickly and hides behind a metal pillar in the center of the room. She takes the spare wooden stake attached on her belt and holds it tightly. She assumes he'll run out of bullets soon, and that's when it'll be a free for all brawl. She mentally prepares herself, but suddenly she hears a scream and vampire innards explode onto the walls.

"Urgh, I'm gona need new shoes after this." Tara upon hearing the voice reveals herself and gasps with relieve seeing Pam who is kicking off the vampire remnants off her feet. She rushes towards her maker and embraces her in a tight hug who returns it. They embrace in a moment of silence and relief before Tara pulls away and quickly kisses the other woman in a long and desperate kiss.

"God Pam, I thought you died or something" Tara says when they pull apart.

"I'm already dead sweet thing" Pam replies in her deep southern drawl.

"You know what I mean. I couldn't feel you and I thought that, I thought-" Tara turns away but Pam quickly places her hand on Tara's cheek and looks into her eyes softly.

"Hey it's ok. I'm ok. You're ok. That's what matters."

"I'm really glad you're ok." Tara says placing a hand on top of Pams. They smile lightly at each other and Pam quickly places another kiss on Tara's forehead.

"Nothing is going to take me away from you. Not any stupid vamps, humans or anything else fucking in-between can separate us. And if they try I'll rip their fucking face off and serve it up with some grits and collard greens." Tara chuckles at her response.

"I think that's pretty much what you did to that vamp just now."

"Yes and I've gotten him all over me. Well him and about twenty about vamps." Tara steps back taking in the appearance of her maker.

"You look like shit" she exclaims.

"What can I say, I'm a popular gal. They couldn't get enough of me" Pam says and smirks. "Now I think we should head back to fairy and co. I can hear that Stackhouse idiot yelling from here." Pam heads towards the door and motions for Tara to follow her. The younger vampire is beside herself and slightly in awe of Pam in a way, and she can't help but appreciate Pam's shapely form from behind. She swears Pam is swinging her ass on purpose slightly and her normal walk isn't so sexy. Oh who is she kidding, Pam's always sexy.

"Coming?" Pam drawls as she leans on the doorway. Tara opens her mouth to speak but her eyes open in shock when she sees the shiny reflection of metal gleam on the side of Pam's thigh. With vampire speed she rushes and bends down to look at the injury. She can make out broken metal stuck in Pam's thigh; it's a large piece though, causing a five-inch open wound with blood trickling down her leg. Bright crimson on pale flesh. How did she not notice it before!

"Pam you're hurt!"

"It's fine" Pam insists brushing Tara away. "Don't touch it!" she almost shouts seeing Tara attempt to pull it out "It's a silver knife. Bastard human stabbed me with it before I kicked his face in." Tara stands up and takes Pam's hands.

"Well we gotta get it out."

"I tried it already, but when I tried I broke off the handle so now it's properly wedged in there. Don't worry about it." Tara notices Pam's hands which are burned and singed and seem to be healing very slowly.

"But doesn't it hurt?"

"Of course, but I had more pressing matters to attend to. Like finding you and killing anyone who got it my way."

"Don't change the subject." Pam rolls her eyes at her stubborn prodigy, but then again its one of the things she enjoys about her and what makes them so good together.

"Ok I admit it, it feels like someone's stuck a beehive in my leg and the bees are fucked up on vampire blood" she pauses "and the bees have chainsaws. Which is why I don't want you to touch it."

"Bitch just sit down," says Tara pointing at a nearby staircase. They stare at each other, and really it's a test of defiance and obedience, over who will win in this argument. Pam taps her foot, but that in itself shoots pain down her leg. With a frustrated sigh she gives in and sits on the staircase. She stretches out her wounded leg slowly and Tara positions herself straddling her leg between her own and places a hand on Pam's hip for balance. They're close, closer than they have ever been to each other, and the temptation to just make out on the staircase is proving difficult to resist. Pam raises a curious eyebrow at her.

"Don't get any ideas. This uh, it's for safety purposes so you don't move about" says Tara with a blush.

"Course it is." Tara takes her other hand and slowly slides it up Pam's leg, making her gasp lightly. Thank goodness it's on the outside of Pam's thigh, Tara muses, she'd lose all control if she had to touch Pam's inner thigh. Her hand approaches the wound and hovers just over it.

"You'll hurt yourself. I'll do it." Pam whispers, she too is mesmerized by Tara's spell of closeness and the impeccable view of cleavage she has.

"I've done this before remember? Besides your hands are too damaged and burnt up."

"You shouldn't have to hurt yourself for me."

"And you shouldn't have turned yourself in in my place, but you did it anyway."

"Figures I'd get a stubborn prodigy."

"Figures I'd get a stubborn maker."

Tara leans in close and puts their foreheads together and she can feel Pam nod, signaling she's ready. She quickly takes hold of the small fraction of silver blade sticking out and pulls. Pam screams in pain immediately and the contact makes Tara's fingers burn. The smell of burning flesh and blood quickly fills the air. Tara moves in and kisses Pam taking in the scream to at least attempt to distract the woman and Pam's fangs protrude out and she cant help but bite Tara's lower lip in instinct. Tara grunts in pain. But she continues and with a firm grip takes hold of the bigger portion of blade and quickly grabs it and pulls it out throwing it across the floor.

"Fuck!" Pam yells. She gasps as if out of breath and starts to tremble, but she can feel the pain soon subside as her wound finally closes. She opens her eyes and looks at Tara who is in a somewhat similar state, and she immediately feels guilty seeing the blood trickle down Tara's chin and small puncture wounds on her lip. She takes a hand and places it on Tara's cheek and brushes her thumb over her lip and immediately the wounds close. "I'm sorry," says Pam quietly.

"Don't be. It was kinda hot" Tara replies with a grin.

"I'll remember that for later then. But thanks. How's your hand?"

"Crispy."

"We'll need to wash off any silver residue before it heals properly." Pam is about to lean in to get another kiss, she really couldn't get enough, but she felt the oddly loud presence of Eric nearby. He probably knew they were together and didn't want to disturb just yet. "We have to go, Eric is near."

"Ok." Tara gets up and lends a hand to help Pam up.

"Tara?" Pam says

"Yeah?" She looks up into her maker's eyes.

"I'm not good with emotions and feelings and feeling emotions in general. But I want you to know that I think you are a stubborn, proud, stupidly brave young vampire woman, not to mention you're beautiful, amazing and kind. I want you to know that whatever happens, I'm so happy that I made you. And whatever happens from here on out, we're in this together. Ok?"

"We're in this together, silver wounds, Billith and all the rest."

"Let's go." Silver singed hands hold onto each other and they both walk out together towards Eric's presence.

Their relationship may not have gotten off to the best start, and really they've had some really bad moments together. But somehow, though they haven't admitted it yet, they've fallen in love with each other. And really, despite all of Tara's worries and fears she knows that come what may, they're in this together.

* * *

**A/N **

Ah I just love Pam and Tara together. There are not many fics out for this couple (yet) but this is my little contribution to the fandom :) hope its done the fandom proud!


End file.
